User talk:Luxris
Correct... 21:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct....hmmm Xanagram time...roXas danx xiRuk efxdteade menXsax...what did i just say?}} Re:Hey DH! 03:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Aha! Thanks man! You really did have it memorised!}} Aww, you should't have! Hey I've been fine thanks! How are you? Yeah, it's been a long time, but I've been very busy. Talk to ya later!http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 12:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Pictures If you want to upload those moon pictures along with other pictures, can you please remember to catagorize them as "Fan Art"? Thanks! And check this out: Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay. 21:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I would also like to point out that you could host them on a site such as imageshack 01:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::nah you don't have to I was just seeing if you knew or not... 10:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Seeing you round... }} Hey .:Sora:. do you think you can help me?I'm having trouble setting up my homepage.Thanks. Xemnas Nightshade--Xemnas Nightshade 15:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ok,you know how most profiles have a pic and below all the info on them like their homeworld,abilities,etc.how do I get that? Xemnas Nightshade,Ruler of Radiant Garden and the whole universe --Xemnas Nightshade 15:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah I'm still confused. --Xemnas Nightshade 01:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Xemnas Nightshade yeah XD thanks :) --Xemnas Nightshade 01:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sora my profile looks awesome! --Xemnas Nightshade 00:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou :D Hey buddy! Hey Sly-insigna.png Erm...if the photo is in no way related to Kingdom Hearts, I suggest you to use TalkTemplate2. That's all! Thanks. 22:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ...It's not troublesome. I'll do it for you if you want. 21:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Riddles 00:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and what FR said, hmm hmm anywho's here's you're next one....Name 4 heartless Gummi ships(only from KH2)}} 12:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... now A roots short lived with no emotions nor body Pulling it.. ohh HP and Munny Orbs!!! Damn bullet seeds What am i talking about?}} 00:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= It's a Creeper all right, but not a Nobody Creeper.....hmmm soils rough with this....}} 22:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now how about a Jap translation?..... who is this?....... シンバ }} 00:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...now another...choose... Xanagrams or List?}} 07:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=List ok, here it is.... List me 10 of Sora's keyblades (only KH1)}} 22:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct now..hmmm No heart, No emotions Crazy blighters like literally Crazy What am i talking about?}} 23:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC)|hint=hint:It's a NOBODY TYPE, and the types are "LUNAR CRAZY"}} 23:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name 4 worlds that has either "land" or "Town" in it's name(only KH2)..also check the PA News}} 00:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A girl red ribbon and all Final Fantasy universe? Who am i talking about?}} 00:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A wonderland craze floating heads pinstripe fur..in purple? Who am i talking about?}} 23:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct ok here goes A magic heartless A huge one A windy type at that WHat am i talking about?}} 22:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint:The last name is "blues"}} 22:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now..hmm choose 3 or 10?}} 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 10 heartless(NO FINAL MIX)}} 13:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|palette=Correct now hmmm... A Heartless ... .... Hard shell yet looks like one black angel What am i talking about?}} 02:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ehhhh... not quite, but however the PA closed yesterday so it didn't count also the reason y the PA is closed so early is because i have to get preped for QAA..}} Image 01:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|.:Sora:.=hey Sora! Could please link me the image you used for this sprite? Thanks.}} Coding 19:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC)}} Heyyy Re:Picture Userbox Permission Hey Hey!! Your Opinion Roxas Image ... By any chance... you are getting all those pictures from here? http://www.khwiki.net/Main_Page If that's the case... then please, stop. We do not steal images from them without their permission.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but always check, okay? :D --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 1-That belongs in the section "help" not "wiki" 2-The problem seems to be Final Rest template. and other template are not showing up since it exeeded the template limit already, thanks to the problem. Unfortunely, I do not know how to fix it. Nothing seems wrong. Look like its work for Roxas, honestly.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sora stop for a minute ok I got Soxra's help on the template. 21:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Why does no-one ever read my rules... WHY!!!! its fixed now anyway... amd you edited it 3 times 22:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologize... well besides from the rule breaking :P 22:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) -_-' enough with the apologies 22:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Um, I can understand that you wanted to help and I can thank you for that, but like DS said, don't do it again. :D 23:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your thoughts } |text=I thank you for thinking of us in this time of loss. I was the closest to my sister(especially because I was her twin brother) in our family and I know I am very upset about it. so thank you for your thoughts. }} Sorry Unfortunately I can't help right now. My cuz is here so I'm gunna be off untill saturday. But I'm sure someone else could look at it for you. 23:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Chart Cool Story, Bro. Tell it again Thanks ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i'll take all the help I can get. Archive Do you have anymore friends? Sprite Hey Buddy! Axel Talk Sprite Quiz competition thingy Just wanted to direct your attention to this magnificent thingy here to see if you wanted to do it. We still need 5 more, so even if you don't want to, could you pass the word along? 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) A challenge is it! Sprite image Sorry for the confusion } |text= uhhh.... I wanted to let you know some dude hacked my account and put that stuff up about me.... I am not dead. I can definetly assure you that. Sorry if the hacker made things bad for you. :| I've had to look around some to see if he did any damage. Sorry again. :) }}